


Kiskot

by Atom_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom_Heart/pseuds/Atom_Heart
Summary: Runo kuolemasta, raukkaudesta ja eteenpäin jatkamisesta.





	

Synkkiä varjoja. Tielläni, kaikkialla, minne katson.  
En halua olla yksin.  
Kipua.  
Raapivia pistoja vatsaani. Loputtomiin.  
Tuska valuu ylleni, kasautuu keuhkoihin.  
Ilma on myrkkyä, jota hengitän.  
Paikalleen kangistuneena olen aloillani, en halua enempää kipua.  
Unohtakaa minut. Jätän kaiken taakseni, voimme jatkaa ilman minua.  
Huokaan, mutten voi. Olen kireä, jäykistynyt. Silmiäni aristaa.  
Olen unohtanut unen. Haluan riutua itseni kuiviin, kadottaa itseni.  
Kuulen äänet, näen. Kutsun itseni paikalle helvettiin.  
Kadotus.  
Hiljaisuus, jota olen odottanut, jota en halua.  
Pelko. Olen peloissani. Kuuntelen itseäni peläten mielipuolisuutta.  
Hulluuden edessä olen heikko ja lepattava liekki.  
Uskon pahuuden tappavan minut.  
Näen sen silmät jostain menneestä tai tulevasta.  
Polvistun täristen sen eteen voimattomana.  
Itken ja vapisen edessäsi.  
Olen vain hauras...  
Jos putoan, kuolen, kaikki on poissa.  
Kaikki katoaa, menettää merkityksensä.  
Kyynelet kastelevat ihoni.  
Joku on keksinyt helvetin ja tuonut sen luokseni.  
Kaiken takaisen tyhjyyden, jossa edes pahuus ei elä.  
Suutelen jäljelle jäänyttä toivoani, korotan sen eteeni, suutelen sitä uudelleen.  
Olen myynyt itseni. Olen kuollut.  
Katselen kiskoja, tuhansia toisensa perään.  
Tie vie kaukaisuuteen, tyhjyyteen.  
Muutama kyynel vuotaa silmistäni.  
Olen astunut kylmyyteen, suo edessäni on loputon.  
Olen yksin.  
Lapaseni ovat nukkaiset, katson sumun harsoamaan ilta-aurinkoon.  
Kireys rinnassani on tuskaa ja toivoa.  
Se vetää minua, kuristaa minua, kuljettaa perässään kuin koiraa.  
Olen veltto, jäykistynyt. Kaikki sisälläni on kuollut. Lehdet ovat pudonneet.  
Rakeita. Yksinäisyys leijailee luokseni taivaalta.  
Pitelen kättäsi. En halua päästää irti.  
Kuulen äänesi muistoissani. Katson sinua, Olet vielä olemassa. Olemme pilvissä.  
Otteesi murskaa suon ja raiteet. Palaset särkyvät, vievät värit silmistäni pimeyteen.  
Punaisilla huulillasi soi hymy. Katselen kirkkauttasi, olet niin kaukana.  
Pidän kiinni, niin lujaa. Kurkotan perääsi, lumi sataa maahan pyryttäen.  
En halua antaa sinun kadota. Mieleni hyväilee viimeisiä sointujasi, puen takin tiukemmin päälle toinen käsi vielä kädessäsi.  
Se käsi on hanskaton. Tunnen lämpösi ilmassa. Olet lähelläni, matkalla. Katoamassa.  
Pitelen sormiasi nyrkissäni. Tiedän, että minun on päästettävä otteeni. Kuulen, tunnen, että aika on tullut.  
Katson sinua vielä täysin. Näen, kuinka katoat edestäni takaisin tyhjyyteen, muodottomaan.  
Sydämeni, olen haavoittanut sinua.  
Katson maata, jota en ole tunnistaa samaksi. Rauha on jättänyt laulun jälkeensä.  
Jalkani toimivat. Astun oudon kevyesti kääntyen suunnaltani.  
Harmaa utu ja syksyn ruska ovat heränneet kalmastaan eloon.  
Kaikki on sivullista, tunteeni pyyhkiytyvät pois kuin kyynel poskeltani.  
Maa on turta, taivas ja me kaikki olemme puhallus menneisyydestä.  
Katselen ympärilleni.  
Raiteet, lumi ja suo, ne ovat kaikki niin kaukaisia.  
Pahuus, jota pelkäsin, on niin ohut ja kalpea, että kuljen sen ohi tuskin tunnistaen.  
  
Joku soittaa tuskaisaa lauluaan. Se saapuu vastaan iloisena kuin emännätön koira.  
Kävelemme yhdessä. Joku laulaa äänellään. Jonkun ääni kaikuu tien pinnalla, resonoituu kuin mahtava kirkkosali.  
Olemme saapuneet paikkaan, jossa kohtaamme ensimmäisen kerran.  
Ääni.  
Tuo ääni, josta pidän. Jolle annan sydämeni. Olen sen seuralainen, nöyrä ja karvas.  
Pitelemme toisiamme kädestä. Vatsani, keuhkoni itkevät.  
Kuljen askel kerrallaan. Katson sinua silloin tällöin harppoessani pitkin ratapölkkyjä.  
Se hymyilee. Suruni hymyilee kanssasi.  
Ja sydän, se lyö ensimmäisen kerran vierelläsi kivuliaana, vaiteliaana.  
Sumun viileä syleily saa meidät katoamaan.


End file.
